


no explanations offered

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's 12 am my brain died probably, oikawa is terirble at confessing pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the day Karasuno beat Aoba Jousai was the longest in Kageyama's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no explanations offered

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i could've written for this prompt but also the only one that came to mind?
> 
> the prompt was "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" and im genuinely sorry for not living up to it haha....

The night of the day Karasuno beat Aoba Jousai was the longest in Kageyama's life. Especially with a phone in his hands.

  
12:22 : Tobio-chan.

12:23 : Oikawa-san?

  
...Was how it started.

  
12:25 : I'm going to be honest here. I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified.

12:26 : With the way you play. Your way of thinking. How much you've grown. You all together.

12:29 : I don't get it, Oikawa-san.

12:30 : You aren't the first year I met in middle school and laughed at.

12:30 : Obviously not.

12:31 : And you and Chibi-chan have grown since the time you came to me for advice.

12:32 : I'm glad you can see that.

12:33 : And.

12:34 : You've grown prettier, too.

  
 _What does that have to do with anything?_ But he doesn't type it down

  
12:35 : I love you, Tobio-chan.

12:36 : The way you play. The way you act. Your looks. All of it.

12:37 : Well then! Now that I got that off my system. Good night, Tobio-chan!

  
No explanations were offered, and Kageyama read the short conversation over and over, his face turning warmer each and every time he went up to the beginning.


End file.
